The Prank
by flyingconverselol
Summary: It's April Fools' and Max is looking forwards to pranking her emotionless boyfriend, Fang. Let's just say a devious Ella, a freaked out Fang, a crazy flock, and one fake positive pregnancy test are involved. Short one-shot with Fax fluff at the end. Rated T for language.


**The Prank**

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys. This is a one-shot dedicated to BiteMeBro522.**

**Sorry for the super long wait. You guys totally deserved this sooner, and I apologize for the lateness. Rated T for LANGUAGE and some mentions of stuff. **

**BMB-I am really sorry about this. I really should have written this earlier. I hope you enjoy it even though it's not the best. :) I also apologize for how short it is. **

**Anyways, read on!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I sat on the couch of the Martinez house, sifting through a magazine. It was a hot and lazy Tuesday; everyone was inside.

"Max, hey, Max," my sister, Ella, said, shaking me.

I looked up at her curiously. "What's up Ella? Are you trying to figure out how to ask Iggy out?" I teased good-naturedly, nudging her.

She blushed, toying with her long dark brown hair. "Max, stop," she complained, pushing me to the side.

"Hey, hey, no need to be so rude," I replied, laughing at her flustered reaction.

"Max, I need to talk to you seriously!" she squealed.

I sighed, sitting up. "Alright. What is it?"

She nodded before taking a box from behind her back. I took it from her, examining it. "A fake positive pregnancy test," I read. "Ella, what is this?"

My sister smiled mischievously. "Today is April Fool's Day, you know. I found this at a prank store. I can't use it. Mom would _absolutely_ kill me! But I think you should play a little prank on Fang. You get where I'm going at?"

Standing up, I took the fake pregnancy test and grinned back. "Oh, you are absolutely devillish. I'm slightly afraid for Iggy's welfare now."

She bowed. "Why thank you! I was taught by the best."

I raised an eyebrow as we headed to Ella's room. "Gazzy and Igs? Why am I not surprised that they're corrupting you now?"

She giggled. "It's what you get when you hang out with a crazy mutant bird flock," she replied.

I snorted. "I'll have you know that I'm not as crazy as the others."

Ella sent me a look of disbelief. "Max, Max, Max," she said in a disapproving tone, "you started the craziness of the flock."

"Oh, shut up," I answered grumpily, waving a hand in dismissal.

She laughed.

"Okay, game plan. First, you gotta fake the symptoms of pregnancy. I'll act all concerned and whatnot for your health. I'll start bringing up that you're showing the symptoms to Fang. That should get him started."

"Wait, wait, hold up. You know, ah, Fang and I have never, er, how should I say it?" My face was getting redder by the minute as I tried to explain to my younger sister exactly what I was getting at. I was feeling very embarrassed at the moment.

"Knocking boots? Done the deed? Had-"

"Okay, okay!" I interrupted her, agitated.

She grinned smugly. "See, you're not the only one who gets to make fun of everyone else!"

"You made your point! So what do you we do about that?" I asked.

She leaned in close, smirking. "Who said it had to be his?"

I screamed. "Ella! What have you become?"

Shaking my head, I stomped out of her room. "Max, wouldn't you want to see his jealous and confused and freaked out expression when you told him the news?"

I froze.

Fang never get confused. He was never frustrated. He always kept that insanely calm expression, no matter what happened. Fang was cool and collected, and he knew it.

Then there was me. I struggled with my emotions pretty much every day. Everyone could read me, especially Fang, and it was completely unfair.

"You know what? I think Fang should get a taste of what it's like to not be able to control his emotions. Ella, let's do this!"

"That's the spirit, sistah!"

* * *

"Fang! There's something wrong with Max!" Ella screamed.

I pretended to be throwing up in the bathroom, listening to Ella. When she wanted to, my little sister could be quite the actress.

"What's wrong?" Gazzy said outside of the bathroom door.

"Angel," I thought. "Don't tell Fang that this is a prank!"

"No problem, Max," she replied.

"Max is really sick! I don't know what's going on! I'm trying to get to her but I can't pick up any thoughts from her!" Angel sobbed outside.

Gazzy and Ella consoled her. I laughed inwardly. My little angel was so devious.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"We heard screaming," Fang added.

There was a loud crash. "Oh my gosh why is everyone here! Like, did something happen? I heard a really loud scream and then crying and where is Max? Is there, like, something wrong with her? Why is the bathroom door closed? Is Max in there? Oh my gosh what if she's pregnant! I can hear her throwing up! It's morning sickness. Fang, Fang, how could you do that to her? You are so gross, I can't believe you and mpph." Nudge's mouth was covered up.

"First, Nudge, what the hell..er, I mean, heck. Second, we've never done that and, really, how could you think that of me?" Fang said.

Gazzy dropped one of his bombs.

"Ew, Gazzy," Angel giggled.

He just laughed. I heard a loud clapping sound. He was probably high-fiving Iggy.

"Max! Are you okay?" Ella asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

I tried to make myself look pale. "Ella, I'm not doing so well!" I said in a frail and sickly voice. I coughed quietly, hoping I was convincing.

"Max, please be okay!" Angel pleaded.

"For real? Max, are you pregnant?" Iggy asked.

"Who is it?" Nudge screamed.

"Gross!" Gazzy yelled.

I fumbled with the pregnancy test before hiding the box. It was an exact replica of a pregnancy test with the little "plus" sign. "Ella bought me a test this morning while I was throwing up," I announced.

"What does it say?" Angel asked, her voice a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh my god." I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

The other side of the door was completely silent. "Guys, it's positive!" I yelled, trying to sound hysterical.

"Holy shit!" Iggy cried.

"Max is pregnant!" Nudge screamed.

The rest of my family besides Angel and Ella started freaking out. Angel and Ella acted accordingly, of course.

Fang did not make a sound.

I opened the bathroom door and showed them the positive test. "You weren't kidding!" Gazzy said, utterly surprised.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_!"

Silence.

"Fang, what was that?" I asked innocently.

His emotionless mask had melted away. His dark eyes were filled with horror. He looked absolutely terrified.

My lips curled into a smile. Ella winked at me discreetly.

"Max, what happened? H-how...I don't understand!"

Then my boyfriend stormed out of my room.

Everyone was shocked into silence.

Iggy was the first to speak, clearing his throat. "Well, then. We all know exactly how he feels about this."

Angel nudged him. "Guys, it was a joke," I said, sighing. "April Fools'?"

Ella winced. "He seemed really upset. You should go find him."

"He probably went flying," Gazzy piped up.

I nodded, smiling slightly at them before leaping out of the window and unfurling my wings.

As I shot up into the sky, I felt exhilarating. I was a queen up here. No one could ever touch me here. I felt free, just like I always felt when I was flying.

_No, stop. You have bigger problems right now._

I saw a dark figure flying upwards and in the direction of north. I wondered what Fang was thinking. Then, I set course for north and amped up the speed.

Blurs raced by. I flew faster than I had ever flown before.

Fang tried to fly faster. He was trying to delay speaking with me.

I finally outraced him, cutting him off.

"Fang, listen to me!"

He flew sideways, his bangs over his eyes. He was still ignoring me!

"Fang, it was a joke! April Fools'! Okay?" I screamed.

He stopped, facing me. I swallowed thickly, moving back slightly.

All of a sudden, his body was tightly pressed to mine. His nose was in my hair, and his arms were wrapped around my body.

"I hate you," he whispered.

I laughed. For some reason, tears started to flow from my eyes.

"It was a prank. You weren't supposed to act like that, idiot," I said.

He chuckled. "You should have known that I would react that way. You matter the world to me. I would be crushed if this actually happened."

I shoved him away, rolling my eyes. "Can I be the first to say cheesy?"

He smirked. "Only for you."

We flew back to the Martinez household, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that Faxness. :) FLUFF FTW**

**-flying**


End file.
